


speak aloud

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [56]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Arguing, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: gabriel confronts crowley about his involvement with aziraphale in eden
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley & Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Kudos: 23





	speak aloud

"stay away from him."

crowley startles, his wings launch out in hope of flight, and he steers wildly on his heel, turning to see a sorely familiar face.

"what do _you_ want?" he snarls, baring fresh, clean fangs for a bit of show. the unfortunate object of his derision being gabriel - of all angels - makes it quite a bit easier to be nasty.

gabriel gives him a pointed, tired look. as if already exhausted of crowley's company. he sighs, shakes his head with a furrowed brow. always patronizing in how he handles opponents. he's still stuck on having laid before the throne of god, convincing himself he's her absolute favorite. but she doesn't talk to anyone anymore. she treats them all with equal ambivalence.

crowley recoils when gabriel takes another step forwards, prepared to lunge at any moment. gabriel sighs again - he can't have that much air in his lungs, crowley thinks - and waves a shushing hand. his eyes are still pinched shut, crinkled in discontent. _good._ he'll never be as discontent as crowley is.

"i'm not here to fight, so put those teeth away. god, falling doesn't excuse your lack of decency, you know. you're like a wild animal. i have to warn you not to bite." gabriel says, sharp-toothed and hypocritical. crowley scoffs at him. the conversation isn't going well.

"he's delicate," gabriel explains. "you'll break him if you get too close."

"i don't see what you mean."

hot air percolates between them. gabriel steps even closer.

"i mean..." he says, verging on the toe-dip sentiment of a growl. "that you're putting him in danger. you don't want him to fall, do you?"

and crowley can't take it. crowley lashes out then. all pointed nails and wicked teeth, scratching at gabriel in a fit of flurried panic. gabriel draws back, wiping his bloodied cheek like it were a speck of dirt to marr his perfect skin. he leers - all too proud of himself. grounded in his convictions.

"just wait until you do that to him. he won't forgive you." he laughs, flashing his wings in what could be brushed off as a precursor to flying, but was more likely a show of size than anything else.

crowley doesn't respond. he gruffs, and turns around instead. hurrying into the thick of foliage.

but an idea ferments. an idea he can't pass up on.

"why do you care anyways?" he asks, peering back to gabriel.

gabriel doesn't take it lightly.

in a spark of light, he's at crowley like a rabid dog. gripping the terry cloth of his robes, and tugging, _pulling._ he's far too furious for an angel.

"you have no right to know what i do or don't care about, fiend." he spits, wide-eyed and bloodshot. crowley takes one look at his trembling form, and hazards a guess.

"what?" he teases. "it's like you _love_ him or something."

nothing happens. and then, _everything_ happens, all at once.

gabriel's fist meets crowley's cheek in due timing, crashing into bone hard enough to bruise his own knuckles. crowley jumps back, lands a single smack to his petulant, grimly frowning face. hair is grabbed at, skin is ripped. a great variety of body parts end up sore in some way. but most important, crowley's happy. _most of all, _crowley's proud.__

__he has a temptation now to use against an archangel. and what could be a better opportunity than that?_ _

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @enricks


End file.
